vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Producer
What Does It Take? Honestly what exactly makes you qualified to call yourself a producer? If you make original songs 'don't you get considered one? Hige Unari 18:06, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :''what does it take? -- To me you have to do more than just cover songs with little to no VSQ editing and no patience to really work on it. I wouldn't consider your work for a producer page if you have no intention of improving, or you were just so stuck on the hype of Vocaloids that you disregard that the music is important regardless if you have no original work. Some producers start off covering a lot of songs, but just because it didn't take your words to create it, you have to have done something to make it good to the ears. Note: The use of "you" is not directed at yourself OP. :a bit about the P-side -- Everyone seems to have their own standards, but follows the Japanese way, even though they don't have to. It becomes rather limited if you go by that. In the Japanese fandom of things, people bestow the title of P'' upon someone who, they feel, earned it by producing great songs or bringing out the best in a Vocaloid. Western wise, some people are just eager to have a ''P just for the heck that they have a Vocaloid and are too into the Japanese side of the fandom. I don't even find it necessary to have the title of a P'', as it is just a fancy way of titling ''Producer. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:10, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Its suppose to be a way of getting reconnigition, though I've found good Vocaloid artists out there without the "P". Not many. Some get it and then never use it. Most westerners haven't earnt a "P" and its near impossible (but not completely) to do for a westerner to earn it. I saw an argument on VO forums over the misuse of it with Doofus-P getting hit for the "P" usage because at the time, I can't remember if it was Doofus, it was really being abused.One-Winged Hawk 21:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: :: That's what I meant if you do more than just cover songs and actually work out everything. Hige unari 12:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::But then, bear in mind original compositions, without the proper tools, support and environment to do them, are actually a gargantuan task to do. If you have constant worries, they're hindrance to creativity. I've made one composition and it took me ONE MONTH from start to finish, from conceptualization to buffing, all while juggling between work and family obligations. :::PS. The P label is something I don't pay much attention to. I'm a polymath-of-almost-all-trades and I'm much more than a producer. (does MUGEN, runs imageboards, does PHP, artstuff, critiques, computers, etc) O Herman 19:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) 海外ＰのVOCALOID 海外ＰのVOCALOID seems to be a blanket P label for notable foreign producers of Vocaloid. I thought it should have an article, as some non-Japanese works were given this tag in Nico Nico Douga. Not all songs carries this label though, from what I've observed. O Herman 15:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) darkninjavn? I'm wondering if he could be an additio to the producer list. The list appears to favor original composition but darkninjavn makes covers often from exhisting vsq and ust files but what he does with them is downright amazing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUQ-Ru5UWTs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_GCJj6HIy4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhjpuyrDg4Q http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ouLfpzB4ec His use of Vocaloid blurs the line between vocaloid and live singers Daniru17 02:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) 8#Prince This producer needs a page :create a page for the producer. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Song Title? It's been bothering me for a while, should the title of the song for the producers be in Japanese or English? It only says "Name of Song" in here. http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Producer Something like ラビリンス can be automaticaly 'translated' into 'labyrinth' but, for example... In the titles, should 翼 be written as tsubasa or as wings? From each producer pages I see, they're all different, some titles are in English, some are in romaji... Sorry, I'm confused. :-/ :You can use both if you want. The english titles are just the most common translations when searching on youtube and such. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for clearing that out =) ::Now I have another problem. I found out that two producers have the same P name. I want to make a page about him but it turns out that someone else has the same P name What should the title of the page be? (The one that already has a page here makes Luka songs, the one that I want to make a page is quite famour for his covers) Unknown.System 03:48, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Still thinking about this. I was thinking just making the nico account number in parenthesis would be a decent placeholder for the other Ciel. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Guitar Hero Piano Zero? He's already making a few (a lot actually) original songs. Should I add him? BackUp:YumiNakamine 04:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC)BackUp:YumiNakamine :If there are enough songs, I guess... not sure who you are talking about though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:08, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :I forgot to give the link. Here it is . BackUp:YumiNakamine 15:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC)BackUp:YumiNakamine How do I become a producer? Hi. One day, I was trying to make Defoko sing "The Muppets Show Theme Song" because I was really bored and I wanted to try to learn how to use it with out all those confusing tutorials that waste my time. However, because she's Japanese only, I simply just used Google Translate and clicked "Allow phonetic typing" and typed in a rough version of the song. It translated really cool (or at least the first verse did) so I made a few changes, translated it into Japanese, and wrote a song. Then, I decided to write another song to make it a two-song series (Circus-P made a series with only two songs, so why can't I?). I'm thinking about posting it so I can get recognition. I just have a few questions. *Should I post it on NicoNicoDouga, or whatever that website is called? *I have UTAU Synth. Should I just wait until they make Vocaloid for Mac and spend money, or use UTAU Synth? *What's with the whole name thing? Like, how do I get a -P? And who decides? BTW, If you know why my UTAU Synth VBs won't sing all the notes when I put in a UST, pleaseplease'''please''pleasePLEASE'' tell me why and if possible how to fix it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC), aka Kasari P.S.: Okay, so, I'm making the background music using GarageBand. However, I was informed by my little sister that one of the tracks I used is from Webkinz (haha! BUSTED!). At first I was happy that I had discovered this, but then I realized: "Wait, won't I get sued by Ganz or something?" So, should I change the music and make my song rully lame, or simply keep it the way it is and face all the nasty YouTube comments and get my video removed for copyright, but have an epic song? Producer "rankings?" So, I don't get how the producers are listed by order. By popularity? How famous they are? Or by most recently updated songs? Akuno-p being first makes a lot of sense- because even though I'm not a big fan, he has many, many interconnecting songs. But then there's Hitoshizuku-P and Shizen no Teki-P. Even though Synchronicity and Bad End Night are well-known, there should be that consideration of Shizen's long song series that's getting both that novel and manga. So Shizen should be before Hitoshizuku? I think Deco should be after Shinzen and before Hitoshizuku. He's managed to be able to work with the multi-talented and famous celebrity Shouko Nakagawa. He's very widely-known, and there's no doubt about that. Hachi hasn't really done any Vocaloid-related songs as of late, but he's also well-known. But I do think Suzunosuke shouldn't be the top illustrator- because even though the art is recognizable at times, there's inconsistincies. It can be pretty genric. CosMo should be before Suzonosuke and maybe before Hachi. I'm not sure. As for Dixie, besides Just Be Friends and Answer, I'm not sure if he should stay at the top, even if his songs are really good. 22:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) The top producers shown in this category where choosen automatically by the wikia, I have no idea how change them. The thing isn't a kind of ranking, it's more like some samples Adept-eX (talk) 22:48, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's not rankings. It's just some of the most popular pages in this wikia. It's the "most viewed" I guess you can say that. Unknown.System (talk) 04:26, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. If it's done by the number of views on the wiki, it'd make sense. Thanks, you two! 00:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Youtube Producers A producer on YouTube is classified as any producer who has a YouTube Channel. But I think we should change the defenition to "Producers who started out on YouTube" or something like that and have it just feature YouTube-based producers, like AbstractCactus, LauraMegurine, Akiglancy, ColorfulHorizons or Circus-P. Otherwise it gets a bit confusing-- after all, most of the producers listed there are most known for producing on NND. And anyway, the NicoNico-P's that use Youtube don't seem to upload much. (Hitoshizuku-P has only uploaded three videos, and EZFG's YT videos are... yeah.) Or maybe we should just make a sub-category for the YT-based producers? I'm not too sure. Chahaya (talk) 10:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) How to find animators? Hey! So I am currently figuring out how to become a Vocaloid producer. I've been watching some PVs made by some of my favorite producers, and I was wondering how they got people to make their PVs. I have zero experience with animation, and I don't know anyone who is an animator. I was wondering if you just posted your song on NicoNicoDouga and waited for someone to make a PV for it, put in on Nico Video, and someone uploads it to youtube. Of course, searching and searching forever on how to become a successful producer, I'm assuming things aren't that simple. I fear that, once I do become a producer, no one will notice me because my music has no PV to go along with it. Please help! 19:51, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :Something like this is best suited for the Forums. I will transfer it there. :The talk pages are here to discuss improvements to the subject or discussion of the subject as the page/category grows. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:59, October 1, 2012 (UTC)